Life After Meeting Death
by Whovian-Shinzo
Summary: The story of Sookie's life after she meets, and eventually saves Godric.
1. Chapter 1

Sookie grunted as she felt not one but two bodies land on top of her to protect her from the blast of the bomb. When everything settled she tried to push them off of her and after a few minutes succeeded. Sookie looked down at her saviors and gasped at how bad they looked. Godric took the most of the silver and was lying sideways on top of Eric. They both had blood coming rapidly out of their chests too close to their hearts for comfort. Isabel came over and looked at Godric and Eric's wounds.

"You have to get the silver out, normally it wouldn't be a problem but it is really close to their hearts."

"And how exactly am I supposed to do that?"

Isabel sighed and looked at Sookie with a look of pity. "You have to suck it out."

"Are you sure that it will save them if I do that?"

"Yes. I am positive." Sookie knelt beside Eric first because he was the youngest and started to suck all the silver out of his chest. When she was finished she went to Godric and did the same. When they didn't immediately come back she knew she would have to do something drastic. She picked up a piece of glass from the broken windows and slit both her wrists and held them over her vampires' mouths. After a moment they both latched on to her arms and took a few gulps of her blood. All of a sudden she felt two hands grip her upper arms and drag her away from Eric and Godric.

"What do you think you are doing? You are mine! No one else's mine! What have you done?!" Bill yelled at her, suddenly there were two bodies on either side of her.

"Compton I suggest you release Sookie this second."

"You have no power here Eric. This isn't your area and she is my human." Sookie gasped as she heard Bill's voice in her head saying that he couldn't lose her and if he did someone named Sophie-Anne would kill him. Sookie looked over her shoulder at Eric and Godric with pleading in her eyes. Godric motioned for her to try to get away from her without hurting herself. Bill glanced at Sookie and felt her trying to get away from her, he realized that he may need to get her away from Eric in a different way.

"Sookie, I love you, we need to get home. I'm sure you need to check on your house and Tara."

"No! You don't love me! You are just trying to 'procure' me for Sophie-Anne. Whoever that is." Sookie gasped as she heard two pairs of fangs extending.

"I beg your pardon Sookie, what do you mean by he is trying to procure you for the queen of Louisiana?" She looked over at Godric and was amazed at the amount of fury in his eyes, when she glanced at Eric she was floored to see the same anger reflecting in his.

"Th…the queen? The queen of what? Of vampires?" She couldn't help it, she let out a small giggle. 'Wow' she thought, 'if that's true I could die laughing.'

"Sookie, now is not the time to start to laugh. You betrayed me." Sookie swung her head to look back at Bill with fury in her eyes.

"I betrayed YOU?! You were the one who spent two days and nights with your maker, YOU were the one who didn't come to me when I was almost raped! YOU weren't the one who threw yourself on top of me at risk of your own bodily harm. That was Godric and Eric." At this the two in question came forward and pulled her away from Bill.

"Compton I suggest you leave my area before dawn and don't bother Miss Stackhouse again until she contacts you."

* * *

**So this is my first story. Sorry if it's not very good. Reviews are much appreciated. I will post the next chapter asap.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sookie looked up at Godric with a new light as she realized that he was trying to protect her from Bill as much as he could without forcing him away from her and causing Sookie harm. No one had ever actually tried to protect her before she met Godric. Bill had let her get beaten up by the Rats by being late, although if this is a trend then he may have stood there watching her get almost killed for all she knew. "Thank you." Sookie said quietly to Godric.

As she looked back at Bill she said "Release me now you jackass. I am done with this conversation. I MAY contact you when we are back in Bon Temps but don't count on it being for a while."

Bill growled as he realized that he wouldn't be able to get her away from Godric and Eric without angering her more so he settled for " Sookie, please can't we talk sooner than that? I will wait for you tomorrow after first dark so we may speak in private."

At that he let go of her arms and, using vamp speed, ran out of the demolished building. "Come on Ma Petite we should get you to the hotel, I am sure you are tired and wish to be away from this carnage." Godric whispered softly into her ear._ 'I have not felt this way about someone since I saw Eric wielding a sword on the battlefield. Perhaps she can make my life worth living again.'_

Eric looked down at his maker and the woman he was fast falling in love with but would gladly give to his master should Godric wish that to happen. "If you would be alright with it Sookie my suite has two bedrooms and you could stay with me. Godric and I can share a bed while you keep the other to yourself. I can arrange for someone to get your bags from Compton's room if you wish that also."

"Thank you. That will be perfectly fine, as I wouldn't be able to stand staying in the same room with him for another second." Sookie mentally sighed as she figured out that she would not be able to stay with Bill after this betrayal. She wondered if any of their relationship was real or if he was faking it all to get her to trust him for the queen. _'God I hope I wasn't just a fool all of our relationship and fell for Bill because he was the first vampire I met. Now that I think on it some of the things I did while I was in the relationship were just out of my normal behavior. I would never just believe what someone else felt about someone and take their word for it. I would try to get a feel for them myself. What happened to me when I met him? Did I just become the stupid blond everybody in Bon Temps has thought I was since the beginning?'_

Sookie gasped as she felt two pairs of arms lifting her up and then shooting into the air. As she felt them hit the ground she asked "You two can FLY?! Why did no one ever tell me that vampires could fly? Not that I'm complaining it just may take a little while for me to get accustomed to the whole 'feet not being on the ground' thing if you two are going to continue sweeping me off my feet literally."

Godric just looked at her with mirth in his eyes "Little One slow down. Not all vampires can fly, we just have a special skill that we got through our blood line." She laughed and was finally feeling like she could actually be happy and not feel bad about it for once in her life.

* * *

**I just want to say thanks for all the reviews, I was a little worried that no one but me and my best friend would like it, but apparently you guys do. If you want this to be a G/S/E or just a G/S please tell me in your review I haven't decided yet and it would honestly be a great help to have some input.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Sookie I have a question." Godric looked at her as she walked into Eric's suite. "How did you know about Sophie Anne?" Sookie started to panic.

_'Oh no, I knew if I was ever able to hear vamps I would be killed, maybe I should lie. But I can't lie to Godric after everything he's done for me. He won't hurt me, I trust him with my life.'_ "Well, when he grabbed me I heard him thinking that if he didn't get me away from you and Eric then she would kill him. I've never been able to hear vamps' thoughts before so you don't have to worry about me spreading any secrets around. I will try to keep my shields up. Please, don't get mad…"

_'Can you hear me now?'_ Sookie nodded frantically and closed her eyes praying to god that he wouldn't get mad at her. She jumped when she heard laughter beside her.

"Well then Sookie you may be a little more interesting than Eric gave you credit for. You have almost been killed many times in one night and still you bravely stood up for yourself to your boyfriend.." Sookie glared at Godric for saying that.

"He is my ex…Suffice to say we are not together after him causing me to doubt all of the things we did together."

"Okay Little One, but you are scared of me getting mad for you being able to hear my thoughts? Why would I be mad about that? If anything it makes my life easier if we are in trouble I can just broadcast my thoughts and you would be able to hear me and help me get us out of danger."

"But…I always knew I would be in trouble if I was ever able to hear vamps thoughts." They both looked back at the door as Eric entered holding her bags.

"What's going on? Why are you two just standing here in front of the door when there are some perfectly fine beds in the next room?"

"ERIC NORTHMAN! WE ARE JUST SPEAKING WE ARE NOT GOING TO DO ANYTHING DIRTY!" Godric looked at Eric and realized that he was just trying to hide behind a mask and not show how worried he was that Bill was going to be able to take Sookie away and make Eric lose her. _'Eric is just trying to protect himself from being hurt by you. Tell him how you feel I can sense that you have feelings for him and that he is falling in love with you.'_ Sookie gasped as she heard Godric's voice in her head. She thought about it and realized that she did have feelings for Eric, but not only him. She had feelings for both the vampires and she didn't know what to do about them.

"Um…excuse me. I am really tired from all that's happened tonight, and I just want a shower and some sleep. I will see y'all tomorrow night okay? I don't plan on going over to Bill's before you even think about asking me that." Godric and Eric watched as she went into her bedroom and softly closed the door.

"What are we going to do about her? I can feel your feelings for her Master, if you wish I can step back and let you have her." Eric knew that it would hurt him to have to give her up but he also knew that if it would make his master happy he would do anything. Even if it meant losing the girl he loved.

"Eric, you don't have to worry about me stealing her from you. I am sure that she has feelings for you I can see them shining in her eyes every time she looks at you. We have to speak with her about them tomorrow at first dark, however it is getting close to dawn and we need to rest before we get the bleeds. Good morning my son."

"Good morning Master."

* * *

**Thank you guys so much for all the feedback. I will let you guys figure out which way I am going with this, but I need your help. Do you want this to be a simple little fluff with them or do you want there to be a little smut? Reviews are much appreciated. **


	4. Chapter 4

Sookie sighed as she leaned against the door.

_'What am I going to do with them? I like both of them, but I can't really be with two men at once. Or can I, I mean vamps have a different mindset than humans. If they are okay with it, maybe I can be with both.'_

She pushed off the wall and threw herself on the bed. _'I'll worry more about this tonight. Right now I need a shower and sleep.'_

Godric woke up to feeling happy for once in a long time. Maybe it had something to do with getting reacquainted with his childe or maybe it had something to do with the goddess in the next room that was quickly making him reconsider his suicide. When he thought about it he realized that it was probably both.

He looked over at the clock and realized that it would still be a while before sunset, so he decided he would get up and see if Sookie was awake and wished to speak with him. Godric dressed at vamp speed and left the room hoping to see her up and about.

Sookie looked up from her book and gasped as she saw Godric standing in the doorway to his bedroom.

"What are you doing up?" Sookie glanced at the clock and realized it was several hours before sunset. "Shouldn't you still be dead for the day? I thought you guys couldn't be up during the day without bleeding everywhere."

Godric smiled softly at her and said "Yes, most vampires need to sleep all of the day, but I am old enough where I can wake up several hours before the sun sets and be fine. What are you reading?"

Sookie couldn't believe he actually took time to explain why he was up and didn't say 'Oh it's a vamp thing you don't need to worry about it' like Bill would have. "Huh? Oh, I am reading 'Bite Me' by Parker Blue. It's a book about this 18 year old succubus that fights and kills vampires to feed her demon." Sookie snickered as she realized how silly her book probably sounded to a 2,000 year old vampire.

"Tell me more about this succubus. She sounds interesting."

"Wait really? You honestly want to hear about my book? You've probably read some much better things in your life." Godric moved over to where Sookie was laying on the couch and lifted her head to put it in his lap.

"That may be so, but I want to hear about it anyways. You obviously like the story so tell me. What is this heroine's name?"

And that's where Eric found them when he rose for the night, chatting softly on the couch looking ever like the loving couple he thought they could be. He smiled when he realized that he hoped he could be part of that couple. But first Eric, Sookie, and Godric had a meeting to get to.

"You two need to get ready, we have a meeting with the head of the AVL." Sookie looked up from where she was laying on Godric and saw jealousy reflecting in Eric's eyes.

"We have a meeting with Nan Flanagan?"

"Yes" Eric said sharply

"Okay…well when we get back can we talk? I need to have a conversation with you both."

Eric couldn't help but wonder what the head of the American Vampire League could need to speak with Sookie about but she specifically requested that she be there so it must be something of importance. He wouldn't let anything happen to her though. He may not have said anything to anyone about how much he cares for her but that wouldn't stop him from making sure she is safe when she is with him. Eric sighed when he thought about the conversation they were going to have after the meeting. She was probably going to tell them that she was choosing Godric over Eric. Eric believed that he didn't deserve someone as special as Sookie and thought that it was about time that his maker was happy again. And if what he walked in on when he woke up was any indication, Godric could be happy with Sookie.

* * *

**I decided to do two chapters in one day...it may have something to do with the amazing feedback everyone has given me. I hope you guys continue to enjoy the story as you have been. I love all of you for reviewing and boosting my confidence. But if you have any thoughts whether they be good or bad please share them I can take constructive criticism. **


	5. Chapter 5

_'I wonder why Nan wants to see me. I mean I haven't done anything wrong. I wasn't the reason Godric's house got blown up. I even saved two of her sheriffs from dying.' _Sookie grabbed Godric and Eric's hands when they stepped out of the elevator, hoping that they would somehow be able to calm her down.

Godric looked at their clasped hands and felt happiness bubble up inside of him. He finally felt something other than misery for the first time in centuries. _'I don't believe this. Someone is bringing myself and my childe happiness. If she will accept us I know we can be something amazing.'_ He looked at Eric before they stepped into Nan's room. "Take a deep breath Ma Petite. You will be okay. She can't touch you."

Sookie stepped into Nan's suite after Eric and Godric and moved with them to the couch where they sat her in between them. "WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING WITH THEM?! THEY ARE CONTROLLING YOU! THEY GLAMOURED YOU!" Sookie cringed as she heard Bill yelling at her.

"Compton you seem to have forgotten that my master requested that you leave his area before dawn and not speak to Miss Stackhouse until she contacted you."

"Both of you shut up! I don't want to be here in this hell hole any longer than I have to. Sheriff you fucked up, you're fired. Miss Stackhouse I have heard some interesting things about you in the past few days." Sookie gasped as she heard Bill's smug voice in her head

_'She can't do anything about it now. That little whore will finally be Sophie Anne's and I don't have to deal with her anymore. Although the sex was good, maybe my queen will let me have a few turns with her.'_

Godric felt Sookie becoming very agitated and sad. He couldn't help but wonder what was going on."Ms. Flanagan I beg your pardon, but anything that Bill has told you is a lie. I cannot be glamoured and anything he has said was to get me away from these two and give me to the Queen of Louisiana. And Bill, we..are..over. How can I make you realize that I will not be going anywhere with you. I don't love you anymore, you betrayed me. There is nothing you can say or do that will make me feel otherwise." Godric felt pride swell up from her tone of voice when she was speaking to Bill. He looked over at his childe and saw the same pride reflecting in his eyes.

"Oh is that so? And I suppose I should take the word of a lowly human over the word of a vampire?" Nan said looking straight at Sookie, they both gasped as they heard two growls surfacing from either side of Sookie.

"Nan, you have no right to call her a lowly human when there are many humans, including Miss Stackhouse that are willing to sacrifice themselves in order to help a vampire that they have never even met. She was almost raped and killed when she came and tried to save me. I will be forever in her debt. This vampire, however, is known for lying. He was sent to my childe's area by his queen to procure Miss Stackhouse behind Eric's back. He lied to Miss Stackhouse and my childe for several months to get closer to Miss Stackhouse. And now he is lying to you. He has probably fed you a lot of false information and if I were you I would check up on that information before blindly following it. I accept that you have fired me, and I would like to put my second in command in charge, Isabel. She had absolutely nothing to do with me being captured or my nest being blown up. Now if you will excuse us, my childe Miss Stackhouse and I must have a conversation." He quietly stood and helped Sookie up and Eric followed them out of the room.

"Thank you Godric, you didn't have to stick up for me like that." Sookie looked at Godric when they left the room. "It was nothing Little One, however I believe that we have a conversation to have."

* * *

**There may be some smut in this story's future, since a lot of you seem like you would like that. Please, please keep reviewing. I love all of you for doing that. **


	6. Chapter 6

Sookie couldn't deny it, she was scared. _'How am I going to tell them that I want both of them? Will they even be able to handle sharing? Bill never could share…but then again that was Bill he didn't want to share me because then I may separate myself from him. They are closer than any two people I have ever met before. Eric looked so devastated when he contacted me to go find Godric.' _She took a deep breath as they all walked into the suite. Sookie watched as the men she was fast falling in love with took a seat on the couch. She decided that it would be best to sit across from them on the recliner.

"So…I guess we have a lot to talk about." Eric and Godric shared an unreadable look before Godric said

"Little One, we do have a lot to speak about…" He looked at Eric and Eric continued "Sookie, you need to tell us who you want, you need to choose one of us or both of us."

"Alright but please don't be mad y'all, I kinda don't want to choose between you. And if you make me I don't know if I could." Godric and Eric were blown away, they just couldn't believe that this gorgeous, strong, compassionate woman would want both of them.

Sookie gasped as she suddenly felt two people on either side of her. "Ma Petite, that is exactly what we wished. Either of us was willing to step back and let the other have you if that is what you wished to happen. I can say for myself that I would be glad to have both you and Eric in a relationship with me."

"Lover I feel the same way as my master and would only share you with him."

_'What? They actually want me? Both of them? Why would two amazing men…vampires…that have lived for so long want me?' _Godric watched as he saw several thoughts go through her head before he decided that he would make her stop overthinking it. He leaned it and made her look at him before softly brushing his lips over hers. Eric saw this and figured out what his master was doing. He put his hand on the back of her head and kissed her just as softly as Godric.

"Lover does that prove that we are willing to share or do we need to give you some more proof?" Sookie looked at Godric, and then looked back at Eric and knew that she would be able to do this.

Sookie slowly leaned in and kissed Eric, but soon she was not satisfied and Eric felt her trying to get more. He pulled her closer to him and opened her mouth with his tongue tasting her for the first time.

Sookie moaned as she felt Eric pulling her closer and kissing her more deeply. She couldn't believe that she was kissing Eric when just yesterday she was with someone else. _'Oh God! I was with someone else yesterday and now I'm thinking about going to bed with two people?! No..no..no! Too much too fast. I need air.'_ She pulled away from Eric and ran into her room shutting and locking the door.

"Little One are you okay?"

"Lover did I do something wrong?"

She sighed as she threw herself on the bed. "No, it's nothing you two did I just think we are moving a little fast. I mean I just met Godric last night and already I am poised to jump into bed with both him and his childe. I just need a few minutes." Godric and Eric looked at each other and decided they would leave her alone until she was ready to come out of her room. No reason to push her and scare her away before anything really happened between them.

"Master, I am glad that she didn't choose. I don't know what I would have done if she had." Godric took Eric's arm and led him back to the couch

"I know my childe. I feel the same way, but we need to let her be for right now. This is probably a lot to deal with for a woman that grew up thinking that being with more than one person was a bad thing. You have to remember just last night she was almost raped, almost killed, and she broke up with the one person that she has ever been with and found out that he was lying to her their entire relationship. She is strong but we can't put too much pressure on her or she may leave us, and neither of us want that to happen."

* * *

**I realized something as I was writing this chapter. I have no clue how to write smut. And I also know that my Sookie needs some time before she abandons her Southern Belle ways and jumps into bed with two men...no matter how much they tempt her ;) But don't worry, she won't leave them hanging for long. **


	7. Chapter 7

Sookie took a deep breath and tried to organize her thoughts. _'I know I want both of them, but it is all happening really fast. I am not nor have I ever been the kind of person to break up with someone then just go into another relationship the next day with one person, let alone two. Why don't I feel bad for wanting both of them? Shouldn't I, I mean it isn't right to want two people at once…but they're vampires, not only that, but they are maker and childe so wanting both can't really be a bad thing…right?'_ She was torn out of her thoughts by a soft knock at her door.

"Yes?"

"Lover can we come in? We would like to speak to you."

Sookie didn't know if she wanted to let them in, but her feet started moving toward the door on their own accord. "Okay," she said as she opened the door "But until I think more there will be no touching okay?"Godric and Eric both nodded and stepped inside her room.

"Ma Petite what happened? Did we do something wrong? Are you rethinking choosing both of us?" Sookie couldn't believe the uncertainty reflecting in both of her vampires' eyes.

"No! I want to be with both of y'all, but it is all moving too fast. I just broke up with the only person I have ever been with last night. I just need a little time before jumping into bed with not one but two people…" She hugged Godric and then Eric, holding both of them tightly.

_'Oh, thank god! I know I said I would be okay with sharing her with Master, but I want her. She is the most amazing human I have ever met. The only person besides Master, and Pamela that I love, and would risk my own body for.' _Eric looked softly at Sookie and sighed. "Lover I can wait as long as you wish. You are worth the wait in my opinion, I am glad that you didn't choose between us. I would give you to my Master freely if you wished that, but I wouldn't do that without feeling sorry for myself."

Sookie looked at Eric with a new respect, he knew that it would be painful for him to give her up, but he still would if that is what she and Godric wanted. "Eric…I just need some time, I am itching to get it on as much as you are but I need some time to adapt to the idea of being with two people at the same time."

"Ma Petite my childe isn't the only one who will wait for you. I have waited for 2,000 years to find someone like you and now that I have I will do anything that you wish…so long as you remain with me." Godric looked at Eric and Sookie and could feel the love radiating from his childe. "If it isn't too much to ask however, may we spend the day with you? I would feel much better with you at my side.."

Sookie looked at Godric with curiosity "Alright…but no funny business…let me get changed and we can go to bed for the morning." She quickly went into the bathroom with her pajamas and changed. Eric looked at his maker and said "Thank you for getting her to agree to that." They both shed their shirts and stayed in the sweatpants they slipped on when Sookie left them alone earlier. Sookie came out of the bathroom and crawled in the middle of the bed "Good morning you two."

"Good morning Lover."

"Good morning Little One"

* * *

**Sorry for the wait...I lost power at my house and my laptop died and made me lose all my work...please review I love all of you ^_^**


	8. Chapter 8

As soon as Sookie woke up all that she could do was lay there, because of the four arms and legs on top of her body. She tried to lift them off of her but everytime she moved it seemed like her vampires knew and held onto her tighter.

"Guys, I gotta go do human stuff. Can you let me up?" On her right side Godric moved and lifted Eric's arms up a little...it was enough for Sookie to be able to get up and go to the restroom.

When Sookie came out of the bathroom she was blown away by the sight of the two most amazingly gorgeous men she'd ever seen curled around the space she was lying in through the day. Sookie glanced at the clock beside her bed and saw that she had a few hours before sunset and she needed food. She walked to the door and with one last longing look at her vampires she stepped out of the room.

Godric turned over when he heard the door shut. "Eric you can open your eyes now. She's gone."

"Master may I ask why we had to act like we were still dead for the day when she was in the room? I realize that she may not be used to a vampire being able to wake up several hours before sunset, but she has been able to take everything else about us in huge leaps and bounds."

Godric looked softly at his childe "Because I didn't want her to be worried that vampires woke up before her during the day. It might freak her out even more."

"I understand that but yesterday she was fine when you were up before dusk."

"I suppose you're right...maybe I just wanted her to have some space to think things over."

Sookie called Jason from the living room thankful that Eric thought to put his room number next to the phone so she could find it. Jason answered on the 2nd ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jase, I was about to go down and see if I could find some food in this place. Wanna come?"

"Sure...meet you at the elevators?"

"That's fine I'll see you in a minute."

She set the phone back down and walked out of the room, grabbing her purse and a room key on her way out the door. As she walked toward the elevator she felt two hands grab around her waist and pull her into a room.

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING IN ERIC'S ROOM ALL NIGHT?! YOU SEEM TO HAVE FORGOTTEN THAT YOU ARE MINE AND HE WILL JUST TRY TO STEAL WHAT'S MINE FROM ME!" Sookie cringed as she felt Bill let her go only to grab her arm as she tried to get away.

"BILL GET OFF OF ME! HOW ARE YOU EVEN AWAKE?!" Then after further inspection of him she noticed that he had the bleeds _'He must have been waiting for me to leave the room so that he could grab me...how could I have ever loved someone as evil as this vampire?!'_ Bill suddenly slapped Sookie so hard she fell to the floor. As she sat there dazed she heard a door being broken.

**Meanwhile**

Godric and Eric sat straight up in bed as they felt terror and pain coming through their small bond with Sookie. They looked at each other and sped to Bill's room where they heard a slap and what sounded like someone falling over. They didn't wait a second more before breaking down the door. "Compton I suggest you step away from Sookie."

* * *

**huehuehuehuehue...I know I'm evil. I wanted this chapter to be a cliff hanger, but don't worry there will be some action in the next one...if you know what I mean ;) Review Review Review Review! I LOVE ALL OF YOU thanks for reading my fic and keeping up with it..  
**


	9. Chapter 9

Bill looked up in surprise as he heard Eric's pissed off tone. "Why should I? Neither of you have any control here, and she is my human not either of yours. Sookie...is...MINE" Sookie looked up at Bill with fear in her eyes as he yelled the last word.

"Bill...please...calm down..." The man in question looked down at Sookie with an angry glare

"Shut up you little whor..." His words were cut off by Godric's hand wrapped around his throat with Godric and Eric with both of their fangs out glaring dangerously at Bill.

"Compton I suggest you think hard about what you say next." Godric said lowly and threw Bill across the room.

Eric leaned down and helped Sookie up seeing the bloody lip Bill gave her. Godric walked over to them and hugged Sookie letting Eric leave. Eric sped over to where Bill was still in a heap on the floor.

"You made her bleed. Do you know what's going to happen now? My maker and I are going to escort Miss Stackhouse to OUR room, and when we come back you are still going to be here in a whimpering mess because you know you messed up. You hurt someone we love we will not make this quick or painless." Bill whimpered softly

"Eric...Eric...come here...ERIC!" Eric finally heard Sookie trying to get his attention when she yelled his name. He sped over to her and engulfed both her and his maker in a huge hug nuzzling her neck. He whispered in her ear "Let us go to our room."

'_What did Eric mean by someone they love? Did he really mean that? Does he really love me? I thought that he only wanted me because he wanted to take what was Bill's' _Sookie looked up at Eric with a questioning look as they walked back into their room. She couldn't help but feel bad for Bill, after all she did love him at one point in time. However he deserved whatever Eric and Godric wanted to do to him.

"OH NO!" Both of her vampires looked at Sookie with alarm when she cried out.

"Ma Petite what is it? Are you okay?!" Sookie quickly realized that they had no idea that she was supposed to meet Jason.

"Yeah...it's just...I left because I was gonna go meet Jase for food. He's probably really worried...can I use one of the phones to call him? And maybe invite him up here to eat?" Eric looked at her and said

"Lover, you can use my cell phone..." he sped into the bedroom where his pants from last night were "here."

'_Oh...my...god!' _Sookie suddenly realized that her saviors weren't wearing any shirts and she could see their perfectly muscled chests. Soon she felt a blush creeping up her face. '_how can someone look that good in sweatpants? It should be illegal...I wanna touch them...WHAT AM I THINKING?! I can't have those feelings...right?'_ Godric and Eric stood silently in front of Sookie watching carefully as she looked over their chests and started to blush.

"Ma Petite, are you alright? You seem to be a little flushed." Sookie's eyes snapped up to meet Godric's amused gaze on her. She set the phone on the table near her and reached her arm out to softly touch his and Eric's chests.

Both of the vampires looked at her hands and back at her in record time "Lover, I love that you are touching me, but we have an annoyingly arrogant excuse for a vampire to deal with. When we come back however, I will be glad to let you explore my body and I am sure that Godric will too." Sookie pulled her hands away and nodded at Godric and Eric dismissing them. She picked up the phone as they sped out of the room and dialed Jason's number telling him that he could come up to her room.

Godric looked at his childe and said "Eric, as much as I would like to draw out his pain we need to do this rather quickly so that the goddess in our room can go back to touching us." Eric nodded his approval at his master's plan and sped into Bill's room.

"Now Compton. It is time you were not on the face of this planet anymore." Eric grabbed Bill's right arm while his maker grabbed his left. With a quick nod they ripped his arms off causing the vampire to make sounds that any decent vampire would be ashamed to hear much less make. The maker/childe pair soon tore off his legs and lastly his head making them both covered in 'Bits-o-Bill'.

"Now let us go get cleaned up and spend some quality time with Sookie." Godric said as his fangs descended at the thoughts going through his head about the type of 'quality time' he would like to have with his lovers

* * *

**I figured since all of you seemed to really want the next chapter up that I would let you have it...don't worry there shall be some interesting times for our favorite trio soon. Love you guys keep reviewing...it keeps me writing.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

As they walked into Eric's suite they heard Sookie's melodious laughter. "Hahaha! Oh my god Jason don't even think that! I mean yeah I would love to get into bed with both of them but I mean isn't it wrong?"

"Listen Sook I don't care if you hook up with 15 guys...so long as they don't hurt you and you're happy. That's all I care about..." Sookie looked at Jason and tried to figure out when she got such an amazing brother.

"Lover I hate to disrupt the moment, but you, Godric and I need to speak." Sookie looked up in surprise at the sound of Eric's voice.

"Oh, I thought you were going to be a little longer. You know killing Bill and all." Godric and Eric suddenly started to laugh shocking both Sookie and Jason.

"Ma Petite I didn't realize you could be so calm about the fact that your ex has now departed the face of this Earth." She shrugged

"You know he deserved it. He thought he could get away with hurting me."

"Well Sook I'm gonna let you 'talk' to these guys." He looked at Godric and Eric "Don't hurt my sister. I don't care how old you are I will hunt you down, and I will kill you." The vampires in question were both floored by the dangerous glint in Jason's eyes and realized that he wasn't lying.

"We swear to never hurt Sookie and if we do you don't have to kill us for we would have already killed ourselves." As Godric spoke Sookie looked at him and saw the love and determination reflecting in his eyes and fell even harder for him.

"Bye Jase. I'll call you later k?"

"That's fine. Talk to you later."

"Well...since you both are covered in 'Bits-o-Bill' what say you take a shower before we talk okay? I'll be out here don't worry." Both her vampires nodded and sped into the other room. She sighed as soon as they left the room. '_I know what I am about to do is probably wrong but I can't hold back anymore. I have the exact right thing to wear to surprise them!'_

When Godric and Eric were done showering they left their room expecting to find Sookie where they left her on the couch, but instead saw her standing in her bedroom door wearing a blood red fly away babydoll nightgown. She was looking at the ground like it was the most interesting thing she had ever seen. Sookie looked up in surprise however to the sound of two pairs of fangs extending. When she looked up she promptly started to blush. She saw both of the vampires standing there naked obviously aroused with their towels around their ankles.

"Lover, where did you find that delectable piece you're wearing?"

"I got it at Victoria's Secret thinking that Bill would maybe like it on me, but I never wore it...maybe I knew he wouldn't appreciate it. I thought you would...do you like it?" Sookie gasped as she was suddenly sandwiched between two very attractive very **aroused **vampires. Eric began kissing down her neck grazing it with his fangs making her moan into Godric's mouth causing the vampire in front of her to hold her even closer than he already was.

"Little One does that show how much we like it, or do you need more proof?" Godric whispered into her ear before pulling her lobe into his mouth sucking on it softly.

Sookie groaned at the feelings of Eric massaging her breasts and one of Godrics hands lowering into her panties and the other disappearing behind her to grasp Eric's shaft if his growl was any indication.

"Guys, much as I love what you are doing, can we not do this in my doorway?" As soon as the words left her mouth she felt herself land on her bed with Eric's head between her legs doing things that should be illegal with his tongue and Godric's mouth start sucking and nibbling on her breasts. A passing thought went through her as to where her lingerie went but decided that the two mouths on her driving her to climax were more important.

Soon after she landed on the bed she felt that familiar coil tightening in her stomach indicating that she was close to release. "Fuck Eric don't stop! I'm so close OH GOD!" She arched her back and came so hard she was still seeing stars when she felt the mouth that was doing wonders to her core leave and start traveling up her body to kiss her lips. When she finally opened her eyes she saw Eric leaning over her with his head thrown back growling. She looked over his shoulder to see Godric's head in between Eric's ass cheeks. '_This must not be the first time they've shared a bed. Oh god'_ she thought as she looked down and saw Eric's massive cock proudly jutting out between his legs '_how is that going to fit inside me?'_ She looked back up at Eric's face to see him smirking down at her.

"See something you like Lover?"

Sookie blushed profusely at being caught ogling Eric's manhood. "Yes, but I would like it even more if I could feel it in me and not just look at it" Eric's eyebrows rose at her words but he slowly pushed into her causing both of them to groan out at the feeling.

"Fuck Lover you feel amazing!" Eric said as he slowly thrusted but soon it wasn't enough for either of them and he started to push into her more roughly and faster until he was almost using vamp speed. His trusts faltered for a second as he felt his master push into him from behind and pick up the same pace that Eric was using with Sookie. Soon after that they all cried out each others names and collapsed from the force of their collective orgasms.

"That...was..." Sookie started "amazing" finished Eric and Godric at the same time. Godric didn't have to look at his childe to know that he probably had the same glazed over sex look on his face that Sookie did. "I've never felt anything like that before" Eric and Godric got smug looks on their faces before saying in unison "Well thank you madam." She couldn't help it she let out a giggle

"Well I don't know about you two but I want a shower now" Sookie got up and walked into the bathroom glancing over her shoulder "Well? Are you two coming or are you going to make me shower alone?" She let out a laugh as Eric threw her over his shoulder and took her into the shower.

After a few hours and several orgasms later all three of them passed out as the first rays of sunshine hit the horizon.

* * *

**Okay so I gave you smut...it probably wasn't very good but you know...I tried. And the nightgown that Sookie was wearing is a Victoria's Secret Embroidered Daisy Flyaway Baby Doll in red. Review Review Review ^_^**


	11. Chapter 11

"Mmmmmmmmmm" Sookie groaned as she stretched out her worn muscles. "I feel like I ran a marathon last night." She gasped as she felt a hand move up her body and roll her under him.

"Ma Petite for all we did last night, you probably did the same amount of physical exertion as a marathon." Sookie giggled before leaning up and capturing Godric's lips with her own.

"Lover he may be right, we need to get some food in you" As if on cue her stomach growled making her blush and the vampires to laugh.

"Alright well let's see what's on the room service menu?" She giggled as both her vamps sped out of the room to presumably look for that menu. She was looking for some clothes when she saw a piece of paper under the bed.

_**Is It Wrong?**_

_**Is it wrong to hate someone**_

_**Someone you've never met?**_

_**Is it wrong to feel so done**_

_**That your life just feels like a bet?**_

_**Is it right to feel dead**_

_**After faking being alive?**_

_**Is it right to want to curl up in bed**_

_**After your life has taken a dive?**_

_**Is it bad to say 'I'm fine'**_

_**When you feel like you're dying?**_

_**Is it bad to just say the line**_

_**When you know you're just lying?**_

_**Is it good to hide your feelings**_

_**When you're about to explode?**_

_**Is it good to fake the dealings**_

_**Of the people with only one mode?**_

'_What is this? Who wrote it?' _Then after closer inspection she saw it had a single cursive G. at the bottom '_Godric? Is that what the G stands for? Why would he write something like this? Did he not get captured by the FOTS but instead go to them willingly? I have so many questions. Maybe he can answer some...' _"Godric can you come here? I need to ask you something." Suddenly he was there. Sookie held up the piece of paper in front of his eyes watching as surprise and wariness passed through them.

"Little One where did you find that?"

"It was under my bed. What is this? What do you mean by 'Is it right to feel dead after faking being alive'? Godric did the FOTS catch you or did you go to them? Tell me the truth."

"Ma Petite you have to understand I wrote that before we met. I was severly depressed and wanted to end my life. I don't think like a vampire anymore. I can feel the guilt for all the deaths I've caused and I wanted to atone for my mistakes. But now you're here and I have something to live for. I have love...don't I?"

Sookie was floored by his confession. '_He was suicidal? Does Eric know? Oh god I'm being quiet for too long'_ "Yes...yes you do have love to live for. You have mine and Eric's love to life for." She leaned into him "Don't leave me" She whispered into his ear "I've had too many people leave me."

Godric winced at the sound of pure sorrow in her voice. "I'll never leave you of my own accord Ma Petite. I will never...I love you too much."

That's how Eric found them five minutes later when he finished ordering one of everything off the room service menu. Hugging and leaning on each other like if they stopped they would die. "Lover, Master, are you two alright?"

Sookie gave Godric a meaningful glance. "Yes, but Godric has to tell you some things while I go take a shower..." When Eric started to get up she added "alone." She went into the bathroom and slowly shut the door. Soon after she heard Eric yelling at Godric asking how Godric could ever have been okay with leaving him. She sighed as she turned on the water and stepped under the spray. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Alright, I know I just gave you one chapter, but I wrote the poem in here and decided it would work for Godric...and I wanted him to have to explain just ****_why_**** he was at FOTS in the first place. I love you all and thanks for sticking with me...I promise there will be some more action soon. 3**


	12. Chapter 12

Sookie softly stepped out of the shower and began to towel off. When she finished she hung her towel back up and, not bothering to cover herself, stepped back into the bedroom becoming immediately aroused and embarrassed. She had walked in on Godric lying face down under Eric with Eric thrusting powerfully into him. From the sounds coming from both of the vampires she knew they were close. Soon after Sookie walked into the bedroom she watched as Eric straightened his back before growling and striking his maker's neck drinking deeply.

Sookie groaned at the sight. She didn't realize that Eric knew she was there until he was in front of her leaning down to kiss her with Godric's blood still on his lips. As Eric pressed his lips to Sookie's she felt Godric come up behind her and start rubbing her breasts. She softly moaned into Eric's mouth and that allowed him to kiss her more deeply. She leaned into Godric as his hands wandered closer to her core and started to softly rub circles on her clit. Sookie moaned as his fingers entered her at the exact moment that Eric softly bit into her neck. Suddenly she wasn't standing anymore and Godric's fingers had been removed and began to circle her rosebud while Eric plunged into her.

"God...don't stop...please" She cried as Eric continued to thrust into her kissing the spot he had bitten and Godric's fingers slowly started to enter her from behind opening her up. When he felt she was ready he nodded at Eric making Eric slow down so Godric could enter her from behind. The feelings became too much and as soon as Godric was all the way in she cried their names and came. When she was still riding down her orgasm the vampires started to move slowly getting rougher and rougher each time until she could get anything out but "OH GOD DON'T STOP! OH! GODRIC! ERIIIIC!" She came so hard that she could have sworn that she had blacked out. Soon after she came she heard Godric and Eric stiffen up and growl out their orgasms biting her neck at the same time causing all three of them to come once again.

"Boys...Not saying that I didn't love that, because I did and I think we should do it much more often, but why?" Sookie asked after Godric and Eric finally let her down from between them.

"Ma Petite, I needed to show you that I did love you and that I will NEVER leave you."

"And Lover I just needed to make sure that this is really happening that someone as amazing as you is actually with me."

"Well, since that took up most of the night, what do you say we just watch a movie until morning okay?"

"That sounds great Lover."

"What movie Little One?"

They decided to watch Beauty and the Beast making Sookie giggle softly as she curled up between her two vampires.

When the movie was over Sookie looked at the clock and realized that it was getting really close to dawn and decided she was going to have some more fun with her vampires before they went to bed. "Boys?" Godric and Eric looked at her in confusion. "Do you want to play a little game?" They nodded slowly. "Wanna play hide-n-go-seek?" Again they nodded "Okay well the first one to catch me can do WHATEVER you want to me." Eric's eyebrows shot up. "Lover that sounds verrrrrry fun" rolling his 'r' seductively "How long do you want us to count?" Godric asked quietly already planning what he wanted to do with his lover and childe. "How about till 50?" She giggled and took off after the vampires closed their eyes and began counting.

_'I know! I'll hide in the closet!'_

Both of the vampires finished counting and already knew that she was in Eric's bedroom closet, but decided to lengthen the game a little more by searching around the rooms first. After a few minutes they both started to head into the bedroom when there was a sudden knock at the door.

* * *

**Well, I decided I wanted to make Eric need to be loved by Sookie and his maker...hope you liked it 3 REVIEW! **


	13. Chapter 13

Eric and Godric looked at each other and ran to the door looking through the peep hole. Eric realized just before Godric that the woman standing in front of their door, was the woman he owed fealty to, Sophie-Anne. The woman trying to take Sookie from them.

"LET ME IN YOU STUPID VIKING I KNOW YOU'RE THERE!" Sophie-Anne yelled through the door. Godric sped into the room he knew Sookie was in to make sure that she remained hidden while Eric dealt with his stuck up Queen. "Sookie, you have to listen to me. Don't make any noise, Sophie-Anne the woman who was trying to get Bill to procure you is at the door. Shhhhhhh it's okay don't cry." He curled up in the closet with her and held her quieting her enough so that Eric couldn't hear either of them anymore and knew it was okay to let Sophie-Anne in.

"My Queen what are you doing here?" Eric asked as he bent down and kissed her hand.

"I came to get the human that you so rudely killed my newest worker for."

"What makes you think she's here? Which human are you speaking of?"

"I know she's here because the last time anyone saw her she was walking into your room and she hasn't left yet. You know perfectly well I am talking about Miss Stackhouse. So if you bring her to me I won't make your punishment too bad."

"Oh I haven't seen Miss Stackhouse since she left to go back to Bon Temps earlier today with her brother."

"Oh really? Because I just checked with my guards at the airport in Shreveport and they said no flights had come in today."

Eric smiled sweetly at Sophie-Anne. "That's because I flew them into New Orleans, Miss Stackhouse wanted to see if that's where Bill had gone. Seeing how he said he was going to visit sometime soon."

Sophie-Anne looked surprised at the amount of venom in Eric's voice when he spoke to her about Bill. "Tell me Northman, where is your Maker? Since you seem to have an answer for everything.

Godric glanced at Sookie and she nodded at him letting him know that he could leave to go to his childe. "I am here Queen. What do you need with my childe? Miss Stackhouse did leave earlier." Eric glanced at Godric surprise clearly coating his features before he pulled up his mask once more.

"I need to know where Miss Stackhouse and Mr. Compton are. I would think since both of them are technically under his protection Eric being their sheriff he might know where they were." Godric nodded looking as if he was thinking over what she said. "Well, I can't say I know where Compton is, but Miss Stackhouse flew to New Orleans earlier this day."

Suddenly there was a flurry of movement as several of Sophie-Anne's guards broke down the door and shot silver arrows through Eric and Godric's shoulders. Sophie-Anne looked at the two vampires she knew were lying to her.

"I strongly suggest that you two start telling me the truth now. Or..." Her threat was cut off as Sookie ran into the room yelling "DON'T YOU DARE SHOOT MY BOYFRIENDS!"

"Grab her." Two of her guards did as Sophie-Anne said, the rest stayed watching the older vampires to make sure they wouldn't harm the queen. "There you are Miss Stackhouse. You know, I wouldn't have had to shoot them. But you wanted to continue hiding making them lie for you." While she was speaking Sophie-Anne walked closer to Sookie until she was standing right in front of her. "My my my, don't you just smell _delicious_?" The bratty queen said right before she swept Sookie's hair off her shoulders and bit into Sookie's neck.

* * *

***chuckles mischievously* tehehe I am so very mean to you. Don't worry though. I have already started the next chapter and it will be up as soon as I finish it review review review I love all of you ^_^**


	14. Chapter 14

The queen was ripped off of Sookie almost immediately after she bit into Sookie's neck by a pissed off Godric and the floor was covered with blood where Eric had killed the queen's guards. Godric easily picked Sophie-Anne and growled at her. Eric sped over to where Sookie had collapsed in the blood of the dead vampires holding her neck where Sophie-Anne had pierced her vein.

'_Oh god, she's losing a lot of blood. I got to get her to drink some of mine.' _"Sookie, Lover look at me." Eric crouched in front of her holding her chin softly so he could look into her eyes. "Lover, you gotta drink some of my blood so that you can heal OK?" She nodded groggily. Eric took that and brought his finger up to his neck slicing down his own vein. He pulled Sookie into his lap and cradled her head to his neck groaning as she began to suck on his neck.

Sookie could feel herself healing and at the same time getting aroused by the feel of Eric and the aged wine taste of his blood. She could easily feel him getting hard from where she was straddling his hips. She raised herself up letting go of his neck and impaled herself on his cock. They both moaned at the sudden invasion.

Eric grabbed Sookie's waist with one hand bouncing her hard and fast on his dick while grabbing her head with the other pulling her lips to his. He could taste himself on her and that just aroused him further. He could vaguely hear as Godric grabbed some of the silver chains lying in the guards remains and tied Sophie-Anne down. Eric felt himself and Sookie getting closer to climax and as she tightened her inner muscles on him he sunk his fangs into her breast causing them both to see stars behind their eyes at the force of their joining.

Godric was softly touching himself as he watched Sookie throw her head back groaning Eric's name as he bit into her breast. Sookie looked up as if she knew he was watching and the glazed over look in her eyes almost threw him over the edge. She motioned for him to come to her and as if his feet were moving on their own he did. He leaned down to where she was and listened as she whispered to him "I want a shower. And I don't want to be in front of that mean lady anymore." Sookie blushed lightly as she realized that she had just had sex with one of her boyfriends in blood as the Queen of Louisiana and her other boyfriend watched. Godric just smiled sweetly at her and lifted her off of Eric speeding them both into the bathroom barely hearing the noise of Sophie-Anne screaming as Eric pinned her to the chair with two of her guards silver arrows.

Eric sped into the bathroom growing hard once more as he saw his maker pick their lover up and hold her against the wall of the shower thrusting into her as the water cascaded down them turning pink as it washed the blood off of the oblivious couple. '_How can a being that perfect be with us? Fuck, those sounds, I can't...' _Eric growled as he stepped under the spray and began to finger his maker at the same rhythm that Godric was using with Sookie. Soon Eric determined that Godric could handle him and entered his maker causing him to growl into Sookie's mouth. Eric picked up his maker's rhythm again and soon all three of them were groaning out their climaxes.

"Boys, when I said I wanted a shower I meant I wanted to get clean. Not dirty again although that was fun." Sookie softly chastised them as she grabbed the body wash and began running her hands along her body. "Now now now none of that now" she said as she saw them getting hard once more "We still have an annoying queen to deal with." She smiled as she saw the anger cross their faces at the mention of Sophie-Anne.

Soon all three were washed and clothed. Sookie was the first one into the room where Sophie-Anne was sitting glowering at the arrows pierced through her thighs and into the chair. At the sound of footsteps the queen's head popped up and she looked at Sookie. "OH Miss Stackhouse! Can you come here and pull these arrows out of my legs? They hurt like a bitch." Sookie sighed as she felt the familiar tickle of a vampire trying to glamour her.

"No I don't think I will. You see, you've been a right bitch yourself. Making a young handsome, sorry boys," Sookie giggled at the low growls coming from Eric and Godric at the mention of Bill "vampire come and try to procure me for you. Then you came in here and shot my poor boyfriends who did nothing to you. And after all that you bit me. So no, I don't think I will pull those arrows out. However I will do this." At that she grabbed another arrow and shoved it into Sophie-Anne's shoulder.

"WHAT?! HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT BILL? HE WAS SUPPOSED TO KEEP THAT A SECRET!" Sookie laughed as Sophie-Anne struggled against the chains. "Oh he did, but you see, I read it from his mind."

* * *

**I know I know I know! I keep leaving you like that but you know...its fun! Love you all ^_^ And I just wanted to let you know that I went back and changed some things in the older chapters. Some things in them annoyed you all so I fixed them I hope.  
**


	15. Chapter 15

"YOU CAN'T READ VAMPIRE'S MINDS! COMPTON SWORE THAT YOU COULDN'T!"

Godric and Eric were blown away at the beauty of their lover as she leaned over Sophie-Anne and said maliciously "Oh right again! You are just great at this! I couldn't until I had to have some of those two's" at this point in time she turned Sophie-Anne's head to make her look at Godric and Eric "Blood, then like magic as soon as It touched me I could read It's thoughts."

As soon as she finished she walked back over to stand between her boyfriends grabbing Godric's wrist and bringing it to her mouth acting as if she was going to bite into it.

"You see...Bill, before he...haha...well...let's just say departed...told me about vampire mates and I believe that these two are mine."

At this the two in question looked down at her in surprise

'_I wonder if he actually told her that...' _Godric wondered, jumping when he heard Sookie's voice in his head saying '_He didn't I heard her wondering if you two were mine because of the strengthening of my power when I had some of your blood' _

By the way Eric sharply inhaled Godric knew that Sookie had broadcasted to both of them. '_Ma petite that is fine, but we need to speak alone before the sun rises which will only be in about half an hour_'

'_Oh fine! I suppose we can leave her here?' _

'_Yes'_

'_Then let us retire to the bedroom.'_

When the trio was back in the bedroom that reeked of sex and blood Sookie immediately became aroused once more from the memories of her boyfriends hands running on her body. "Sorry about that in there! I didn't mean to be so...well...mean! It's just something about her that pisses me off! Please don't be mad y'all!." Godric threw his head back and let out a full bodied laugh.

"Ma Petite, I believe if you come over here you will realize what affect your being 'mean' had on us." Sookie gasped as she ran her eyes down their bodies and saw both of their lengths straining against their pants.

"Oh..." She almost moaned. "Well...um...since you wanted to talk...y'all need to stay over there where I can't get my hands on you..."

Both of her vampires began to smirk devilishly. "What you believe that you could not resist us Lover?"

"NO! SO STAY WHERE YOU ARE!"

"Alright Little One." Godric smiled softly at who he now knew was his mate. "I believe I agree with you though...I believe you are my mate and from the way that Eric is responding to you I believe you are also his."

Eric looked sharply at his maker "Is that even possible? To be mated to two mates at once? I've never heard of it..."

"It isn't very common, but yes it is possible." Godric responded not taking his eyes off of Sookie.

"She also said something about a bond...what is that?"

"A bond is where a vampire and a human or two vampires share blood three times and it is permanent. It causes the couple to be able to feel each other, be able to locate one another, know if the other is hurt, and many other things. It also prevents other vampires from being able to feed on or have sex with the human in the bond. Most vampire/human couples with a bond become maker/childe." Eric answered before Godric could say anything.

"We've shared blood a few times...do we have a bond?!"

"No Little One, we do not, because the exchanges of blood have to be 24 hours apart. We've only been together for one night."

Sookie nodded as she processed this. "Do y'all want to do the bond?"

"We may, but Lover if it isn't alright with you then we don't have to."

"I kinda do but Eric, I need to get to know both of you better...so I think we should wait a little while if that's okay?"

"Yes that is fine. We will wait as long as you wish Ma Petite." Godric said moving over to where she sat on the edge of the bed "but it is getting rather close to morning right now so what do you say we sleep and then speak some more tonight?"

Sookie nodded appreciatively trying to hide a yawn "That sounds wonderful" She peeled off her dress leaving her naked and crawled under the covers. Before she could blink she was smushed between her mates. "Good morning y'all. I love you."

They said in unison "Good morning. I love you too."

* * *

**Don't worry Sophie-Anne isn't going to last much longer. But please if you have something to say, whether it be good or it be bad please tell me I want to make my story good for you to read. Keep reading and above all keep reviewing. I love you guys ^_^**


	16. Chapter 16

Sookie yawned as she rolled over to look at Godric. He looked so at peace that she knew he must still be asleep. '_I never used to think like this...I would never have been okay with being mated to two vampires, or with allowing them to kill for me. I defentitaly would never have had sex in front of someone. What is going on? Why am I becoming so weird? Is it because of meeting my mates?'_

'_No _filia mea.' Sookie gasped as she heard an echoing female voice in her head '_it is because you are becoming closer to your past. Continue with the males and bond with them and you will find out what your past is. I will see you soon _filia mea'

Godric opened his eyes seeing his mate's eyes filling with tears. He couldn't help the growl that filled him at the thought of someone hurting her. "Ma Petite what is the matter?" As soon as he finished the question he heard someone in Sookie's head saying _filia mea_.

'_Why would someone be calling my mate "my daughter" in latin telepathically?' _Godric waited until Sookie realized that he was awake before asking "Who was that?" Sookie just shook her head and crawled on top of Godric nuzzling his neck. He understood that she just needed to be held right then.

Eric felt more than saw Sookie moving in the bed. He turned to look at his maker assuming Sookie had left and was surprised to see her on top of Godric with her head buried in the crook of his neck. Eric sniffed the air to see if she was feeding from him, and instead of smelling the copper of blood he smelled the salt of her tears. Sookie's head popped up at the sound of Eric's fangs descending in anger.

"Eric? What's wrong?"

"Lover why are you crying? Is everything alright?"

"Yes. I am crying because I found out that there is probably more to my past than I know."

Godric looked at Eric and said "She heard someone in her head calling her 'my daughter' in latin." Eric looked at Godric knowing that only a few beings could communicate telepathically and even fewer that could communicate telepathically **and** speak latin.

"Well I am sure I look a right mess. I am gonna take a shower. You two stay out here I'll be back in a minute." Sookie said as she crawled off of Godric's chest.

When Sookie was out of the room Eric asked Godric "Does that mean what I think it means?"

"I believe it does my childe. We may be mated to a very powerful **old** being."

Sookie stepped into the shower sighing softly as the hot water began to hit her skin. '_Are you still there?'_

'_I am always here _filia mea'

'_Who are you?'_

'_Everything is revealed in due time.'_

'_What do you mean? Where are you? Who are you? When can I meet you?'_

'_Patience dear Sookie. Patience.'_

Sookie finished washing herself and dried off. She covered herself in a towel and stepped into the bedroom. "Boys...I wanna go out tonight...we always stay in here...I wanna go somewhere. Please?"

Godric looked up at his little lover in surprise. "Have you forgotten? We still have a queen to deal with."

Sookie put on her best puppy dog eyes and dropped her towel and crawled on the bed towards her mates. "Pleeeeeeasssseee?" She laughed as Eric pulled her on top of him.

"Only for you Lover. Where would you like to go?" Sookie looked at Godric.

"Can we please go to the zoo? Do you think it's still open?" Godric smiled at the childlike wonder in her eyes at the idea of going to the zoo.

"I believe we can work something out."

"YAY! Thank you so much!" She launched herself at Godric and peppered kisses all over his face and neck.

"Ma Petite if you want to leave anytime soon I suggest you stop that." Godric smirked up at Sookie as she gasped at the feel of Godric's cock hardening against her.

"Oh...oh! Well...um yeah we better be goin' then." Sookie said as she crawled off of Godric's lap blushing profusely. Godric chuckled at her embarrassment.

"Ma Petite, there is no need to be embarrassed over the fact that you arouse me." Sookie gnawed on her bottom lip as she thought over what Godric said.

"I know...I just feel weird...I'm sorry."

"It's quite alright." Godric smiled softly at Sookie as she slipped on a sundress. "You do know it's night right? Sundresses are supposed to be worn in the _**sun**_." Sookie looked down at her dress and looked back up at Eric.

"But Eric seemed to like it when we first met." Godric raised his eyebrow at the two.

"Oh yes Lover and I love it now also. Master we met when Bill brought her to Fangtasia after some fangbangers..."

"Don't call them that!" Sookie glared at Eric.

"Okay Lover, some _**women**_ died unusually in Bon Temps that were attached to her brother. She wanted to know if I knew anything about it. I didn't of course, but I looked around and finally figured out who did it."

"And I never did thank you for that did I?" Sookie said as she walked over to where Eric was buttoning up a shirt.

"No Lover I don't believe you did. But we don't have time for you to properly thank me. You can when we get back but now lets go to the zoo." Sookie beamed up at him kissing him softly on his cheek.

As they walked out of the bedroom they saw Sophie-Anne leaning over her knees with a puddle of blood at her feet. She looked at them when they walked into the room. "Oh well well well...have you boys finally decided to give her to me?" Sookie walked slowly over to Sophie-Anne and said very slowly "They...are...not...going...to...give...ME...to... something...as...disgusting...as...you BITCH!" As she yelled the last word she motioned Godric over mentally telling him to snap Sophie-Anne's neck. He did and they all walked out of the room to go to the zoo.

The first thing Sophie-Anne heard as Sookie and her vampires walked into the room was Sookie's grating voice laughing about baby pandas or something. Sophie-Anne growled low in her throat '_I hope this is worth the trouble. She will make a grand present to my soon to be husband' _

"Boys, I need to speak to the queen woman to woman. Why don't you go fill us up a bath? I'll be there in a second." As she spoke she softly brushed her lips across theirs. Godric and Eric looked from Sookie to Sophie-Anne and nodded almost imperceptibly.

"What do you want human?"

"Oh...Just why you sent Bill to get me for you."

"I sent that piece of filth because he was the 'Southern Gentleman' and he would have the easiest time explaining why he suddenly wanted to come to Bon Temps."

"Why didn't you just come and ask me to come to you?"

"It wouldn't have been that simple. I had to get you to rely on Bill."

Suddenly Sookie's mind was taken over by images of Bill speaking to the queen about killing Sookie's grandmother, Bill holding pictures of Sookie before they even met, and images of Bill speaking about making Sookie believe that he loved her to make Sookie give him her virginity. Sophie-Anne watched as Sookie collapsed from emotional pain.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!?" The queen looked up as two voices yelled at her from the doorway.

"I did nothing. You should ask Sookie what she saw."

Eric picked Sookie up from where she was sobbing on the floor and walked her into the bedroom. "Lover, what is it? What happened?"

"Sh...sh...she m..ma...made Bill ki...ki...kill Gr...Grams!" Godric and Eric began to growl at this new piece of information. Godric looked at his lover and his childe and knew that he would have to push past his instinct to kill so that he could comfort Sookie and calm Eric. He walked over to where Sookie was curled up on Eric's lap on the bed. Godric softly kissed her eyes, her cheeks, and finally her mouth. She let him claim it and knew that he could make her feel better. Sookie wrapped her arms around Godric's neck as he began to kiss her deeply. While Eric watched this he figured out that Godric was trying to distract Sookie. At this thought Eric began to kiss up and down Sookie's neck before lightly biting down on her vein making her moan into Godric's mouth.

"Bo...boys can you just hold me? It's almost day anyways I just want to be held by the two people I know will never do anything to hurt me on purpose." Sookie looked like a small child asking if she could climb in bed with her parents after having a nightmare. Instead of answering her they pulled her between them and did as she asked.

* * *

**Sorry for the long break between the chapters I left to go to Germany today. Jetlag is not my friend. Buuuuuut anyways hope you liked it. Keep reviewing Love you guys ^_^**


	17. Chapter 17

Godric woke up before Sookie and Eric and simply laid there watching her sleep. Suddenly she shifted and her eyes half opened. "What are you doing Godric?"

"Watching you sleep Ma Petite."

"mmmmm that's creepy." Sookie looked at his lips for a moment before she leaned up and softly kissed him. "Love ya anyways." Sookie looked down her body to where Eric's arms were still wrapped around her. "Hey hon? Can you help me here? I can't move and I need to go take care of human stuff." Godric stifled a laugh as a blush began to crawl up her neck. Instead he simply lifted his childe's arms and allowed Sookie to crawl over him holding back a groan as her core rubbed against him.

'_Are you there today?' _

'_I am here _filia mea_.'_

'_What should I do about Sophie-Anne?'_

'_You need to accept her mistakes and forgive before you end her.'_

'_But why?! She doesn't deserve forgiveness. She made Bill kill my Grams. She made me trust him so that I would have sex with him. She doesn't deserve me to accept her.'_

'filia mea _that is why you need to. If you become the better woman then you can forgive her and that will truly be her end.'_

'_Who are you?! You sound like a woman, a man, a child, and an old person. WHO ARE YOU?'_

'_All will be revealed.' _Sookie felt someone come up behind her in the shower as the voice faded away.

"Lover are you alright? Your distress called Godric and myself in here to you." Sookie heard Eric whisper into her ear as another set of hands began washing her hair.

"Yes I am fine. I just was thinking of Grams." Sookie didn't know why she didn't tell her vampires about the voice but something inside of her urged her not to. "I've been thinking...I need to forgive Sophie-Anne before you kill her." Both of the men in the shower with her stiffened.

"Lover where is this coming from?"

"Ma Petite you can't forgive her she committed crimes against you and your family."

"I have to. If I don't then I will feel guilty for the rest of my life." Sookie leaned against Eric and looked at Godric. "Don't worry. I will be okay. Let me get dressed and talk to her alone. Then you can kill her."

Godric and Eric looked at each other and sighed. "Okay." They said together. "We will be in the bedroom when you need us Lover." Eric bent and kissed her while turning her and pulling her against his body. Suddenly she was pulled from Eric's arms and had another pair of arms around her and a different pair of lips against hers.

"I will be right back boys. I love you."

They watched as she stepped out of the shower and toweled off.

Sookie sighed as she stepped into the room where the queen was slouching. "We need to talk." Sophie-Anne looked up at Sookie.

"About what my dear telepath?"

"I need to forgive you for your past crimes before you depart this world." Sookie watched as Sophie-Anne closed her eyes in what looked like pain. When she reopened her eyes Sookie watched a smug look pass over her face before Sophie-Anne put a scared/hurt look back on her face.

"Oh you do? And why is that? Do you need to not feel guilty for not forgiving me?"

"Yes. So if you explain to me why you did that then maybe I can forgive you."

"I am the reason she sent Bill" Sookie spun around at the sound of a male voice from the door of the room.

"And who exactly are you? How did you get in here?"

"Oh that's easy my dear. I am the king of Mississippi. Russell Edgington at your service. I am here because my betrothed called her children to tell me where she was."

"Why are you the reason?" Sookie was proud of how calm her voice sounded.

"She wished to give you to me for a wedding present."

"A WEDDING PRESENT?!"

"Yes my dear. And if you don't mind I am going to take my present back home now."

Sookie screamed as she felt a pair of arms circle her waist and pull her out of the room and away from the safety of her lovers. Little did she know that three screams followed hers. Screams of anguish from her lovers and a scream of pain from Sophie-Anne as her arms were torn off.

* * *

**So I know I keep doing this to you, but I wanted there to be mystery before I let you know what that voice is. And don't worry Russell doesn't last very long. I don't like him...at all. Keep reviewing. Love you guys ^_^**


	18. Chapter 18

"WHO TOOK HER?!"

"My fiance."

"WHO IS THAT?!"

"Oh, just the king of Mississippi."

"WHERE DID HE TAKE HER?! WHY DID HE TAKE HER?!"

"Eric. Calm yourself. We both want her back but yelling at this piece of trash isn't going to help get out Sookie back." Godric stood from where he was watching his childe on the couch. "Come here my childe" Eric looked at his maker and heard the order in his tone. He walked over to where Godric was standing. Godric pulled Eric's face down to his neck. "Drink my son. You haven't had anything since she was taken. You have the bleeds. Since you refuse to take any blood from a human take mine."

Eric pulled Godric's smaller body to his and bit into his neck. He took a few gulps and let the wounds heal while he spoke into his maker's ear. "It's been three days. I need her back. I just got her and now Russell Edgington took her from me. HE WILL NOT LIVE." Eric growled the last words.

"Eric I must tell you something. Sit." He did as his maker asked. "The king did not only take Sookie from us. I found out earlier this evening that he is also the one who slaughtered your family. He is much stronger than you. He is older than both of us." As Godric spoke he heard Eric's fangs descend. "Calm my son. I am telling you this so that you won't go off and attempt anything against Edgington. You already know that pathetic waste of a vampire gives his blood to _shifters_" Godric shuddered with disgust as he said the word. "so that they will do as he asks. We can not go against him 'half-cocked' as Sookie would say." Sophie-Anne looked at Godric.

"You shouldn't go against him at all. He is over 3,000 years old. You are only 1 and 2,000. You don't even know why he wanted your fairy." Godric looked at Sophie-Anne as she let it slip.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN FAIRY!?" Eric yelled.

"Your little 'human' lover is a fairy."

"So you finally tell us. Now it makes sense." Godric looked back at his childe. "Fairy blood is rumored to be able to make you walk in the sun. I am betting that he took our lover to drain her and walk in the sunlight once more." Eric growled at the thought of someone else tasting his love, his Sookie. Suddenly there was a bright light in the middle of the room. A beautiful woman stood there as the light dimmed.

"So finally you figure out that my daughter is a fairy. But not only is she a fairy, she is royalty."

**Meanwhile**

Sookie groaned as the light showed through the window and landed right on her eyes. She rolled over and realized that the light that was outside wasn't sunlight but someone was shining a light through her window. As her eyes looked on the bed across her she screamed.

"That's not a very nice way to react to seeing the person you're going to be married to later today."

"What are you talking about? Who are you? Where am I?"

"Oh that's right you don't remember. I am Russell Edgington the King of Mississippi. We are getting married later tonight. You have to get ready. As to where we are, you don't need to know that."

"I am not going to marry you!" Sookie yelled. "I don't love you! The people I do love are going to come and get me very soon!"

"Well, my dear, they seem to have forgotten about you already. Seeing as you've been with me for 3 days." Sookie gasped at the thought of her lovers forgetting her.

"They haven't forgotten her." A bright light came and a woman showed up. "They are coming. You made a mistake taking her."

"It's you!" Sookie said quietly. "You're the voice!" The woman's eyes looked to Sookie.

"Yes I am _filia mea_." The woman looked over at Russell again "You took my daughter. She is fairy royalty. You will pay!" At that several other lights showed up and out of them stepped armed men aiming their weapons at Russell.

"SOOKIE!" Sookie looked at the door in surprise hearing her two lovers voices on the other side.

"I'm here!" They burst down the door and stopped short looking at Sookie. She couldn't figure out why they looked so angry until she realized that she was lying next to another vampire naked. Sookie looked back at Russell and then to the woman. All of a sudden the men that were holding bows fired their arrows into Russell's heart making him explode on her. When Sookie felt Russell's body disintegrate and land on her she let out a scream.

"Lover! Are you alright?" Eric asked while trying to figure out where the arrows that killed Russell came from. There was no one else in the room besides Sookie. "Who are you looking at? What do you see?"

"Do you mean y'all can't see them?"

"Ma Petite who is them?"

"My family."

* * *

**Okay so this chapter isn't very good, but it's leading up to something that I think you guys want to see. Sookie will be going home soon! Tara will be making an appearance and so will a jealous Sam! Me and my jetlagged self need sleep now so Love you! Keep reviewing! ^_^**


	19. Chapter 19

"Lover there is no one there." As soon as the words left Eric's mouth there were several flashes of light and when the vampires could see once more what they saw astounded them. They watched as the woman that appeared to them in the hotel embraced Sookie and whispered in her ear. When the woman released Sookie their lover ran immediately into another man's arms. At this both of the vampires let out growls.

"Boys! Stop growling at my cousin!"

"Your cousin?"

"Greetings vampyres." The unknown fairy/man spoke for Sookie "I am called Claude. This is my sister Claudine." At this he pointed to another gorgeous woman standing beside him. At closer look the vampires realized that all the fairies looked similar to Sookie. "We were assigned to protect the princess when she was born but someone kidnapped her and brought her to the mortal realm. This happened when she was only 5 years old, but she seems to remember us now." When the fairy was done speaking both of the vampires looked very confused and still angry. Sookie realized that they were jealous that this other man was hugging her before they got to touch her. She let out a giggle before launching herself at her vampires kissing them both soundly on the mouth.

"You don't have to be jealous of him boys." Sookie spoke softly into Godric's ear knowing that Eric would still be able to hear her. "He is my cousin. I hadn't seen him since I was taken. Do you want to meet the rest of my family?" Instead of answering her Godric pulled her closer and looked at Eric who nodded sharply.

"Ma Petite I believe we should, but can it be quickly? Eric and I missed you greatly." To emphasize what kind of missing was going on Godric ground his hips into hers making her gasp.

"Okay!" Sookie leapt, still naked, from Godric's arms and began to introduce the people standing around the room. "Well you already know my cousins, so lets start with _mater mea_. Boys this is my Mother. She is the current Queen of Faery. She is the daughter of Niall Brigant. I am his grand-daughter. _Loquitur, ubi est avo meo?_ (Speaking of, where is my grandfather?)"

"_Pœnitet me, filia mea, mortuus est._ (I am sorry, my daughter, he died.)"

"_Quomodo moritur? _(How he died?)"

"_A lamia comedimus. Factum est autem cum quaerebamus te._ (A vampire ate him. It came to pass that as he was looking for you.)" Being able to understand latin, both of the vampires in the room immediately felt uncomfortable. They knew that a fae's blood could make a vampire walk in the sun for short periods of time, but neither of them had ever had a taste before Sookie.

"Who?" At the sound of his voice the Queen looked from Sookie to Godric.

"The vampire that was just killed."

"Oh well mother I am sorry to hear that he died. I was looking forward to meeting him." The queen nodded at her sentiments. "Boys this is my other body guard Sebastian, and these are my mothers body guards Ulysses, Oedipus, and Leo. They have been with her forever."

Daughter, You forgot to mention your betrothed Caesar."

"BETROTHED?!" Eric and Godric yelled. When Sookie looked back at Godric they saw that she had paled.

"I was promised to him as a child, and then I was taken. But don't worry I don't plan on actually marrying him. I will talk to my mother about it tomorrow." At the sharp look her mother gave her she paled even further and hurled herself back at her vampires.

"My daughter we will speak." At her short tone Sookie's mother enveloped in light and took the rest of the fairies away with her.

"Well, that's not gonna be fun." Sookie let out a short laugh.

"You have a betrothed Lover?"

"Well yes, most royalty is promised once they are 3 years old."

"Ma Petite you are not going to marry him?" Even though it was phrased as a question Sookie knew that her mates were not going to let her marry Caesar.

"I will simply tell my mother that I have already found my mates in y'all. She'll get it."

At her words she allowed Eric to sweep her into his arms and run out of the house and launch into the air. She knew that there would be more of a conversation when they got back to the hotel. She just hoped that Sophie-Anne was gone by now.

* * *

**Well now we know who the family is...Sookie's conversation with her mom is gonna be interesting to say the least. After the conversation we are gonna go back home! ^_^ keep reviewing! Tell me if you think my story is going to crap! I wanna know! (~'-'~)**


	20. Chapter 20

**So um yeah...sorry for the long wait...I had to rewrite this chapter because I didn't like the way I wrote it and then I had to come back to the US and bleeeeggggghhhhh...BUT ANYYYYYWAYS! Read on guys Love you ^_^**

* * *

Even after being doted on and shown just how much her vampires missed her, she couldn't help but have a nagging feeling that Russell was right and that they would get tired of her at some point. Looking over from where she stood looking through the tinted glass at where her vampires were still dead for the day on the bed Sookie sighed mentally. '_After last night and all I understand why they are sleeping later than normal. I just wish that I could say goodbye before I go to see Mother.' _Resigning herself to the fact that she wouldn't be able to say goodbye, Sookie walked over to the bed and softly kissed both Godric and Eric on the lips telling them she loved them. When Sookie pulled away she heard two distinct pops of teleportation in the living room.

Closing the door softly she saw Sebastian and unfortunately Caesar standing in the middle of the room looking distastefully at the clothes of her vampires strewn around the room. "_Hic Caesar Quid agis? Putabam geminis venisse, ut me?_ (Caesar, what are you doing here? I thought the twins were coming to get me?)"

At her cold tone Caesar set his eyes on her for the first time. '_She is so gorgeous. Her beauty rivals that of the Queen's'_ He thought bitterly. '_What is she doing with the __**vampires**_ _of last night? She should be with me. SHE IS MINE!' _

"_Mihi opus fuit te videre. Veni enim eos_ (I needed to see you. I came for them.)"

"_Cur igitur videndum quid tu?_ (Why, then, what do you see?)"

"_Video vos. Decorem tuum. Eam opprimit me._ (I see you. Your beauty. It overwhelms me.)"

"_Quid dicis? Non habes ius!_ (What do you say? You have no right!)"

"_Vos ducturus sum._ (I'm going to marry you.)"

"NO SHE ISN'T" Godric yelled as he slammed Caesar into the wall. "She is my MATE! SHE WILL ONLY MARRY MY CHILDE OR MYSELF!" Watching this Sookie unconsciously stepped closer to Sebastian who leaned over and whispered in her ear "_Nos eamus, mei Domina._ (We go, my lady)" She looked over to where Caesar was struggling against Godric and shook her head.

"Godric come here." Hearing that she wasn't requesting it Godric looked over his shoulder at his mate and saw pride and lust reflecting in her eyes. When Godric released Caesar, Caesar coughed and watched with envy as _his betrothed_ wrapped her arms around another man and kissed him soundly. All of a sudden there was a growling coming from somewhere and it took until Sookie told him to shut up that Caesar realized it was him.

"I am sorry my lady. I just become jealous to see you in his arms. I know that he is your mate, but I still love you and have all my life." Sookie gave him an incredulous look.

"You can't love me! You don't even know me!"

"Ah but I do my lady! I knew you when you were young and I know you now!"

"No you don't! I have changed since I was 5! That was 20 years ago here! I was raised not as a princess, but as a freak! I didn't know that it was okay for me to be this way because of what I am! I thought I was just a crazy human! _They erased my memories of you!_" Feeling her distress Eric sped out into the living room and stood on the other side of Sookie who looked up at him with relief because she knew that they wouldn't let anything happen to her. "I am in love with these two vampires. They are my mates. I was going to tell Mother but now you just have to deal with her yourself, since you have decided that you are '_in love with me.' _Leave. Now." Hearing the order in her voice Sebastian walked over to Caesar and grabbed his arm.

"My lady I will be sure to make him tell the Queen what you asked him to." When he finished speaking he bowed deeply and popped away.

"Well that was stressful!" Sookie sighed as she sat down and heard her vampires fangs pop out at the skin her dress lifting revealed to them. "Boys, not just now. I just want more sleep." At her words Godric squatted down and lifted her off the floor and sped into the bedroom.

"Ma Petite, I am going to run us a bath. I think we all need to calm down." As soon as he left the room Eric watched Sookie sigh and attempt to take her dress off but he saw that her arms were getting tangled and decided to help her. He calmly walked over to where she was sitting on the edge of the bed and pulled her to her feet only to have her collapse in a faint. "SOOKIE!" Eric yelled.

"Why are you yelling?" Godric asked as he walked back into the bedroom. "**Vad hände?!** (What happened?!)" He yelled the question in Swedish at his childe.

"**Jag vet inte! Hon kunde inte få undressed, så jag försökte hjälpa henne. Jag drog henne till hennes fötter och hon bara kollapsade! Mästare vad gör vi?** (I do not know! She could not get undressed, so I tried to help her. I pulled her to her feet and she just collapsed! Master what do we do?)" Eric looked pleadingly at their mate in his arms. "**Jag kan inte förlora henne. Jag fick just henne!** ( I can not lose her. I just got her!) Come back to me lover. I need you." He whispered his last words in her hair before laying her on the bed.

"**Erik, ring Ludwig hon kommer att veta vad de ska göra.** (Eric, call Ludwig she will know what to do.)" Eric nodded and sped from the room leaving his maker to pull Sookie into his arms and whisper loving words into her ear.

* * *

**PS! Reviewwwwwww **


	21. Chapter 21

The first thing the short doctor saw when she walked in was a wall of Nordic chest. "Move Viking. You said you have someone that needs me. You standing there won't get her help. Now where is this woman?" Eric grabbed Ludwig's arm and led her towards the bedroom.

"Ludwig, before you go in there you should know. The woman in there is the princess of the Fae. Treat her as such." The doctor couldn't help but become shocked, after all Fae and Vampyres have a very bloody history. The Vampyres used to hunt the Fae until the Fae had to go into hiding in their own realm. The Viking however said that this woman was his maker and his own mate. '_I wonder how that works. They must try to eat her every time she bleeds'_ Opening the door Ludwig saw Eric's maker holding this woman with red tears running down his face and into her hair. "I need you to lay her there and step away from her Vampyre. I need space to work." Ludwig sighed as she saw the small Vampyre lay her down with loving caresses and went into his Childe's arms. She hobbled over to the pale woman lying on the bed clearly unconscious. Setting her bag on the end of the bed she took out her blood pressure cuff and attached it to the woman's arm. "This is the same woman that came in with the scratches on her back?" Looking over at Eric she saw as he nodded quickly. "I thought she 'belonged' to that other Vampyre." As soon as the words left her mouth she heard two growls.

"She did. He is dead. She is ours. We love her." Ludwig winced at the cold tone in Eric's master's voice.

"I apologize. I didn't know. You wish to know what is wrong with her?"

"Yes!" Both Vampyres yelled.

"She is pregnant and you two haven't given her food for the past 3 or 4 days."

"Pregnant? But how can that be? Vampyres can't have children and she has only ever had sex with a Vampyre." Godric asked the short woman.

"She is Fae. And the mate to two Vampyres. I suggest you read up because obviously she is pregnant with one of your children seeing as the child is only a few days old. Barely old enough for me to be able to tell." Eric and Godric looked at their mate astounded. They couldn't believe that she was pregnant.

"Thank you doctor. When will she come around?" Eric asked quietly.

"Soon Vampyre. One second." They watched as the doctor reached into her bag and pulled out a small vial of something and held it under Sookie's nose. Nothing happened for a few seconds and then Sookie's eyes shot open and she screamed. "There you are child. Your mates have been very worried about you. They have some news for you." Ludwig pulled away and watched silently as the trio joined on the bed and hugged for a few seconds. "Viking I expect my pay soon." At this she nodded at the woman on the bed and said "Feed her, and tell her." Nodding once more the doctor took her bag and left the room.

"Tell me what?" Sookie asked as the short woman left the room.

"Ma Petite, something very unusual has happened. We aren't sure how, but you are pregnant."

"I CAN'T BE PREGNANT I HAVE ONLY HAD SEX WITH VAMPS! Y'ALL CAN'T HAVE KIDS!" Sookie shot out of her vampires arms and plastered herself to the wall. Eric and Godric saw the fear in her eyes.

"Lover we know. We will speak more about this when we feed you. And then I have arranged for us to fly home tomorrow night." Sookie nodded knowing that she hadn't eaten in a while.

"Okay..." She walked over to the door and pulled it open. "But I want pizza with anchovies" Both of her vampires let out shaky breaths as they watched her leave the room.

"How is this possible Master? She can't be pregnant...can she?"

"It appears that she can be...We must call her Mother and ask her how this is possible. But first let us go get some pizza in our mate."

* * *

***Laughs maniacally* Well there you have it! Sookie is pregnant *gasps* her mom is gonnnnaaaaa be piiiiisssseeeeed. Love you guys! Keep reading We goin back to Bon Temps now! Review Review Review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**So I figured I should tell you guys what all my OC's look like ^_^! Sookie's mom looks like Michelle Pfeiffer. Caesar looks like Ian Somerhalder. Sebastian looks like Christopher Gorham. Ulyssess looks like James Marsters, Oedipus looks like Ewan Mcgregor, and Leo looks like Brian Krause. So yeah their looks will be integrated into the story. Love you all Keep reviewing!**

* * *

Sookie looked up from her pizza when she saw several flashes of light and heard just as many pops of teleportation. "YOU CALLED MY MOTHER?!" Sookie yelled at her mates who were on either side of her.

"_Ita vocant me. Erant ius. _(So they call me. They were right.)"

"_Matrem quomodo est hoc possibile? Quam sum infantem? _(Mother how is this possible? Than I have the baby?)

"_Concubuit cum vos vestro vampyres _(you had sex with your vampyres.)"

"Mother, vampyres can't have children!"

"Vampyre _**mates**_ can. Especially _**vampyre mates**_that are mates with Fae Royalty."

"Which one of us is the father Queen?" Godric asked softly. He knew that he didn't really even want to know, but he had to.

"That's a loaded question Vampyre." The Queen's blue-green eyes narrowed on Godric. "Don't ask it if you really don't want to know. And don't lie to me. I am more Fae that Sookie and I **can** read vampyres minds."

"I need to know because I love her and I would love to have a child, I was too young to have children when I was turned. And if the child is Eric's I would love it as if it were mine, but I would still hope that I could have a child with her." All of the Fairy's eyes widened when Godric said that he loved her because they knew that Caesar was in the room too and didn't want another fight between Fae and Vampyres.

"Do you feel the same Viking?" Eric nodded quickly moving subconsciously toward Sookie. "The child is both of yours. It came to be when you both drank from her when you were having sex. It is a child born not only from sex but from blood."

"But how is that possible? She didn't drink any of ours." Eric asked.

"Yes she did. When the bomb went off she drank yours. It was in her system when you two drank from her. You began the bond then. It's how you figured out you were mates." The queen watched as surprise and understanding flashed through their eyes.

"If this is what happens when we just begin the bond what's going to happen when we finish it Mother?"

"No one knows. The only Fae that has ever mated with a Vampyre didn't last through the bond. She wasn't killed by her mate don't worry she was killed by the Vampyre's maker. He was jealous of the love that the Fae got from her mate. Soon after her death her mate met the sun, he wrote his maker a note saying that he couldn't live without her love. When she died we realized she was pregnant. That's how we know that Vampyres and Fae can have children if they begin a bond and are mates."

"Who was she Mother? How do you know all of this?"

"_Sororem tuam. Dum esset ex ea gravida ego te deprehensam. _(Your sister. While I was pregnant with her thou wast taken.)" Even though Sookie didn't know her sister she was still devastated at the thought of losing her. She choked back a sob as she crawled into Godric's lap and buried her face in his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and Eric moved closer to them. "I know you all plan to go back to Louisiana tomorrow so I will leave and allow you to pack. Sookie?" Sookie pulled her face out of Godric's shoulder to look at her mother. "We _**will**_ speak. When you get back home and are settled back in. You need to come to Fae." Sookie nodded and curled back up on Godric. The queen nodded at her daughter's mates and popped out with her bodyguards leaving Sebastian and Caesar in the room.

"What do you two want?" Eric asked in a cold tone.

"I must apologize for my behavior yesterday." Caesar's ice blue eyes not leaving Sookie's sobbing form to answer Eric. "I overstepped my boundaries. I was jealous of the fact that my betrothed had fallen for two others. I had built up a fantasy of us meeting again when she was ready, and it involved us getting married and being mates. Not her being mates to two Vampyres and having their blood child."

"It's okay Sebastian you don't have to hold on to him anymore." Sookie pulled herself up off of Godric's lap to look at Caesar. "I understand Caesar. But you must understand that I am with Eric and Godric. We can be friends." She walked over to him and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around Sookie well aware of her mates watching his every move.

"I would like that Princess." Caesar pulled away from her and he and Sebastian both bowed deeply to her and teleported away.

"Boys can we go to sleep? I have had too much tonight." Both of her mates nodded and pulled her into the bedroom lying her down between them.

"Go to sleep Ma Petite. We will be here when you wake up. There is no one that is going to hurt you or us." Sookie sighed and pulled them closer to her and was asleep in moments.

"Master I am worried about this. What if someone does hurt her before we finish our bond? What if she doesn't last through the pregnancy?"

**"****Don't worry Childe. She will be fine. We****will be fine" Godric pulled Eric to him and kissed him over their mates head. "Sleep now it is dawn and we must leave tonight."**

* * *

**I know that I said we would be going to Bon Temps now but I needed to show you guys what happened with her mom. Review Review Review**


	23. Chapter 23

**Okay, so I know it's been a while since I updated, but writer's block freaking sucks...So here's a longer chapter than normal to make up for the long wait..Love you guys! **

* * *

The first thing Sookie noticed when she woke up was that she was alone in the bed. From the sounds coming from the bathroom she knew exactly where her mates were. Sookie groaned as she sat up. '_fucking hell...why does my head hurt so much? Oh god...owwwwwwww'_ She gasped as she was wrapped up in Godric's very naked, very wet arms and placed backwards on his lap so that Eric could look into her eyes. "What's wrong Lover?"

"My head just hurts a little bit. Don't worry about it I'm fine. But...I obviously interrupted something between you two." Sookie smirked at Godric's growl as she ground back on him.

"Ma Petite, we don't need to do anything...you said your head hurts, do you need Eric or myself to get you some food or something?" Sookie shook her head and pulled Eric in for a kiss.

"I think I know exactly what will make this headache go away." As an Eric worthy smirk formed on her lips the vampire groaned because he knew that he wouldn't have time to worship her like he wants to.

"Lover we don't have enough time...our flight leaves at midnight and it is already 10:00. You still have to pack, eat, and tell your brother that we are leaving...buuuuut even if we don't have time for the sex I want to have, we still have time for this." He smiled softly and brushed his lips against hers before spreading her legs and attaching his lips to her core making her cry out in pleasure. As his mouth continued to lick, suck, and nibble his maker's fingers delved into her rear passage causing her to arch her back and throw her head on back on Godric's shoulder groaning their names. Feeling her begin to tighten on his fingers Godric thrust into her calling out her name at the same time she screamed his own. Knowing that his maker wouldn't last long Eric pulled away from Sookie's core and thrust into her at the exact moment his maker gave a deep thrust. "FUUUUCK! GODRIC ERIC DON'T STOP HARDER!" Obeying her screams both of her mates pushed into her at almost vampire speed. After a minute they both growled and struck her neck causing Sookie to scream and bite Eric's neck too.

'_How did I get so lucky to get her? I love her so much...I would hate to lose her.'_

'_Why can't he tell me how much he loves me? I know he thinks it, but I wanna hear it! A girl likes being told someone loves her...'_

"Sookie what just happened?" Eric asked softly after hearing her voice but not seeing her lips move.

"We had mind blowing sex?"

"Lover, I heard your voice...in my head...you were asking yourself why I couldn't tell you how much I love you." Sookie's eyes widened before she shrieked and tried to jump out from between her mates.

"Ma Petite, what is wrong? Why are you trying to get away? Neither of us are going to hurt you. Calm down."

"YOU HEARD ME!? THAT SHOULDN'T HAPPEN ERIC!"

Eric's eyebrows raised "Oh so it's perfectly fine for you to hear me, but not for me to hear you is that it?" He sighed before he raised himself off of Sookie and began to get dressed not looking at her once.

"Eric...I didn't mean it like that...I'm sorry...Come here" Sookie softly crawled to where she could reach Eric's shoulder with her fingertips. He simply shook her hand away from him and left the room.

"Ma Petite...he is hurt...you two furthered your bond tonight and apparently that shared your power with him. Are you not happy with that? Because that is what he thinks. He believes that you became upset because you didn't want him to have something more in common with him."

"BUT I AM HAPPY! I just didn't know that he would get my power! I was surprised. Not upset! I am thrilled that I am not alone with my power anymore." Sookie put her face in her hands and started to shake as she began to cry. All of a sudden she was pulled into the muscular arms of her mate.

"Lover...I didn't mean to upset you. I thought that you were unhappy that we got closer to finishing our bond...that is why I left." Sookie looked up from where her fact was buried in Eric's chest. He immediately felt even worse for causing the pain he saw in her eyes. "Please stop crying...I love you... I hate that you are upset."

"Eric I am beyond happy that you can hear me...I was surprised and I didn't mean to make you think that! In fact I want to see if the same thing happens when Godric and I exchange blood again." At her last sentance she looked at Godric and he pulled her out of Eric's arms.

"Lover while you two do that I am going to go pack and make sure our flight is on time and that Pam will be at the airport when we land." Sookie's eyes widened slightly as she realized that the blonde vampire that had never really liked Sookie would find out that Sookie was mated to her Maker and her Grand-Maker. '_Oh god that isn't going to go well.' _"Lover you don't have to worry about her finding out there. I have already told her and she knows to be on her best behavior." Sookie nodded even though she still felt a little nervous.

"Okay Eric. We will only be a little while." After she finished speaking she watched as Eric went around the room at vamp speed for a few minutes and when he stopped all of their suitcases, even Godric's new one were packed and at the bottom of the bed. Eric looked at his mates, nodded and sped out of the room.

"Turn around Ma Petite." Sookie did as Godric asked and gasped as she saw that he was holding a strip of silk.

"Ummmm...What's that for?"

"We you see Little One, I want you to see how much fun sex can be when you can't touch your partner." Godric slowly reached for Sookie and lead her to the middle of the bed and tied her hands to the back of it. "Don't worry I won't do anything you won't like." Godric smirked already smelling her arousal. He leaned down to kiss her softly on the lips before kissing all over her body every kiss sending fire to Sookie's already heated core. "Somebody is excited!" With a snick Godric's fangs descended and he began to scratch them up and down Sookie's body avoiding the place where she wanted him most to go.

"Godric pleaseee"

"Please what Little One?"

"Please touch me" Sookie said blushing madly. '_OHMAHGOODNESS I __**loooove**_ _this side of Godric! I never knew that being...I guess "shown who's the boss"...could be so damn hot.. OHMAHGOD WHAT IS HE DOING WITH HIS TONGUE?!'_ Sookie moaned as Godric began to run his tongue over her clit before pushing it into her. As soon as he felt her get close he would pull away and kiss her stomach before starting all over again. "FUCK GODRIC I WANT YOU IN ME NOW!" Sookie began to struggle against the restraint as Godric kept teasing her. He simply smirked and kissed back up her body and grabbed her hips before thrusting into her at vampire speed.

"Is this what you wanted?" Godric grunted out.

"YES OH GODRIC PLEASE DON'T STOP!"

"Wasn't planning on it Ma Petite." He whispered in her ear before licking her neck to get ready to bite her. Feeling her walls begin to pulse on his cock he released her hip and brought her head close to his neck so that she would bite. As soon as she arched her back and screamed his name he struck her neck and came when he felt her bite deeply into his neck they both were sent into another orgasm.

'_Godric? Can you hear me? Did you get my power too? Or am I just thinking to myself?'_

"I can hear you just fine Little One."

'_Well that's good because I think I would like to be untied now. Look at the time. We spent another half an hour doing that. Its eleven.' _After doing what she asked Godric untied her before a thought popped into his head.

"Little One why aren't you speaking?"

'_Because my throat hurts from screaming so much.'_ At her snarky tone and the look on her face Godric couldn't help but burst out laughing. Sookie simply glared and began to get up to find clothes.

"Ma Petite I love you." Sookie looked up from where she was standing at the foot of the bed looking through her suitcase with her eyebrows raised.

"I love you too. But why are you saying that now?"

"Because I want you to know that I am just as happy as Eric was to get your power and to be closer to you."

"I know that already though Godric. I can feel what you feel and I can hear your thoughts. What do you think about this?" Sookie held up a dress to her body and was looking down at herself when she heard Godrics fangs extend. "Oh now we _really _don't have time for that."

"I know but you just look so exquisite in red Little One."

"She does doesn't she? That looks like the dress you wore when we met Lover." Sookie gasped as she heard Eric's voice from right behind her.

"That's because it's the same color. But the flowers are black see?" Eric smirked down at her and whispered. "Yes I noticed that you were putting on my favorite colors Lover." Sookie looked down in surprise when Eric grabbed her hips and ground his appreciation into her core.

"Eriiic we need to go now" Even though Eric knew she was right he couldn't help but want to take her back into the bed and fuck her until the sun rose.

"You're right Lover. Everything is ready for us when we get there. And we should get there at about 1 in the morning."

"Is Jay ready?"

"Well you see Lover, I kind of already sent him home earlier today so that we would be alone on the plane." Sookie sighed before looking away from Eric.

"Oh. Did he make it home okay?"

"You can call him on the ride to the airport and ask." Sookie beamed up at Eric before throwing her dress over her head and running out of the bedroom leaving two laughing vampires in her wake.

"Are you going to tell her she forgot her shoes, purse, and phone in here, or shall I Eric?" Eric looked away from the door that their mate hurried out of to look back at his maker.

"We are going to have our hands full with that one aren't we?" Godric simply smiled and began to get dressed.

**On the ride to the airport**

After Eric and Godric finally got Sookie to slow down and get her shoes on and sit in the car Eric handed her his phone and she immediately dialed her brother's number. The first thing Jason said to her was not to come home.

"What do you mean don't come home Jay? I'm on my way to the airport right now." Sookie listened as her brother began speaking about someone coming into her house and making all the townspeople go crazy. "Jay...Jay. JASON EARL STACKHOUSE!" When he quieted for a moment Sookie sighed and cursed under her breath. "Slow down and tell me what's going on. What do you mean Tara and her boyfriend have gone batshit crazy? Who's in my house?" At Jason's answer Sookie shot a confused glance at Eric and asked "Eric? What's a Maenad?" Sookie gasped as Godric suddenly pulled off of the road and looked into the backseat at her.

"A maenad is something very bad Sookie, why are you asking about one?"

**"****Apparently there is a Maenad called Maryann in my house."**

* * *

**Hope you liked it Oh and these characters aren't mine XD I probably should have been saying that since the beginning but I kept forgetting...but yeah not mine except Sookie's fae family. REVIEW!**


	24. Chapter 24

**I'm SOOOO Sorry for the long wait! I hope you still love me! School starts for me in like 2 days so I was getting ready and yeah enough ranting from me! Here's the next chapter...**

* * *

Sookie jumped as Eric and Godric began to speak rapidly in Swedish.

"**Mästare om hon verkligen har en Maenad i hennes hem som vi behöver för att hålla henne så långt borta från det som möjligt. Du har berättat för mig om att möta en i det förflutna, och hur hårt hon skulle slå. Jag måste hålla Sookie säker. **(Master if she really has a Maenad in her home that we need to keep her as far away from it as possible. You have told me about meeting one in the past, and how hard she was to kill. I have to keep Sookie safe.)"

"**Jag vet hur du känna Erik, men vi kan inte hålla henne från hennes hem. Vi måste tala om för henne vad som händer och hur mycket risk hon kommer att vara i att gå tillbaka hem och sedan låta henne bestämma om hon vill åka hem.** (I know how you feel Erik, but we can not keep her from her home. We have to tell her what's going on and how much danger she will be in to go back home and then let her decide if she wants to go home.)" Eric nodded before looking back at his lover.

"Sookie if you really do have a Maenad in your home Bon Temps and everyone in it will be in a lot of danger. A Maenad is is devoted to Dionysus and intends to find a suitable supernatural creature to kill in his honor, hoping to bring him to earth once again. She finds pleasure in hosting giant orgies, creating mayhem and chaos and witnessing pure lust. They have been around since Ancient Greece, and have turned themselves immortal to wait for their god. As far as we know the only way to kill one is to rip her heart out." Eric looked at Godric as if to say 'can you explain more?'

Godric nodded and sighed before saying "Sookie if there is another supernatural creature other than you that lives in Bon Temps then they are probably in great danger right now, and if you go back home then you are too. Eric and I can go to Bon Temps and look around, and though I know you want to go kick that bitch out of your house, you're pregnant and Eric and I need to protect not only you but the life of our child."

Sookie nodded before sighing and saying "I know that...as much as I want to stay with you and help you fight, I think I'm gonna stay with my mom and send you some guards until she's gone." At her words there was a great light and a loud pop and suddenly Sebastian was sitting next to her.

"_vestra ut audivit de matre bacchantis misit me ad vos. Vis ire ad regnum? _(your mother, as she heard of a Maenad has sent me to you. Will you go to the kingdom?)"

Sookie looked at Eric and Godric and said "I love you both"

"We love you too" She looked back at Sebastian and nodded. The car was filled with the light and sound again as Sebastian teleported Sookie to her own realm.

Eric looked at Godric "I will miss her so the quicker we kill the Maenad the quicker she will be back where she belongs...with us."

"I agree, but the first thing is...do you know if there are any other supernatural creatures in Bon Temps?"

"One, _a shifter_" Eric said the words as if they tasted bad in his mouth. "I'm sure that is who the Maenad's after. He may be willing to help us. I believe he loves Sookie."

**"****Fine, but since it is just us let us leave the car here and fly there our way." Eric nodded before stepping out of the car and jumping into the air. "I hope we win." He cast a glance in the backseat where his mate was sitting a moment ago. "I love you Ma Petite, more than you will ever know. I owe you my life...you are my life now...Glöm aldrig mig Sookie. ****(Never forget me Sookie.)" Godric let a solitary tear fall out of his eye before getting out of the car and shooting into the air after his childe.**

* * *

***Breathes in deeply* REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWRE VIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVI EWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW**

**thank you for reading my fic and i love you alllllllll!**


End file.
